Halloween
by demondog-alchemist
Summary: a cute, short story about my characters Jin and Kero. it's halloween, and the boys are trick-or-treating when suddenly Kero realizes he needs to go to the bathroom, but can't in the mummy costume he's wearing! fluff, one-shot, shonen-ai, light omorashi


All Hollows Eve: a dark night of excitement and mystery for some, an opportunity to hang out with friends and stock up on candy for others. This particular night, two young children were doing the latter.

"Why are you walking so slow? You're taking forever, Kero." One of them said impatiently; a rather tall boy with jet black hair that hung in his face dressed as a vampire, with blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. He tapped his booted foot impatiently, his bright red eyes looking over at his friend who was walking significantly slower. Kero, with long blonde hair falling in front of his bright blue eyes, shyly shifted his feet a bit in his mummy costume. It had been at least two hours since they'd been dropped off to go trick-or-treating, and the small blonde's bladder had been filling progressively the whole time. The only problem was that he was wrapped up with high-quality gauze bandage so tightly, he couldn't get it off by himself. His father had expertly wrapped him; his skills as a doctor meaning the boy wouldn't come unraveled anytime soon. However, Doctor Hoshino didn't have the foresight of something like this happening, so Kero wore nothing beneath the tight bandages.

'I-I shouldn't have had apple juice before we left…..' Kero thought miserably, looking up at Jin with sad eyes as he shifted his small, slender legs shyly.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm trying to hurry!" he called, scampering over to his friend. He looked at Jin shyly; he'd had a crush on the dark-haired boy for as long as he could remember. Sadly, he doubted Jin would ever feel the same…..

Jin smiled slightly, gently ruffling Kero's hair with the hand that wasn't holding his almost bulging candy bag. He flashed Kero a grin with his plastic vampire fangs, making the blonde gulp softly.

"U-um, Jin….." Kero whispered softly, a pink blush working its way over his cheeks as he clutched his own bag, rubbing his legs together anxiously, "How much longer are we going to be trick-or-treating? I-I think we have enough candy now, don't you…..?" he asked softly, his small voice waning as he peered up at his dark-haired friend with large blue eyes. This in itself was an odd thing for Kero to say; the mummified child loved sweets more than anything else when it came to food. Despite this, he couldn't bring himself to tell Jin how badly he had to go. He didn't like to broadcast things like that…..

"What's that supposed to mean? We've only hit half the houses!" Jin said, oblivious to his friend's dismay. He took Kero's bandaged hand in his gloved one and pulled him up to another house, not pausing to look at his friend before pounding the doorbell excitedly. Kero whimpered slightly; the sudden movement had done nothing to help his situation, and he could feel his full bladder straining to release itself. He let out a soft whine of discomfort, pushing his quivering thighs together shyly as the door opened. A woman in her early thirties peered down at them both, dressed as a witch.

"Oh, happy Halloween! Would you like some candy?" she asked, smiling happily as she extended a beach-ball sized bowl to the both, brimming with candies. Jin's eyes lit up happily, but Kero could only spare the lady a nervous giggle. Oh, how he wished he could ask her to come inside and use her toilet….

"Thanks a lot, lady!" Jin laughed, taking a handful of chocolates and gummy snacks, but Kero only nervously reached out to take two sweets, nodding a thank-you to her and walking away with Jin. The red-eyed boy looked at him oddly, putting his free hand on his hips.

"Is something wrong with you? You've been acting weird for a while now…." He muttered, looking at his friend. Kero blushed, biting his lower lip softly and looking away. Could he tell his friend? It was so embarrassing….what would Jin think of him? But he couldn't hold it much longer; he was wriggling around already, and every now and then his bladder would spasm, making him let out a soft gasp and cross his legs as his slightly pale cheeks tinted with a bright pink blush. There was no way he could make it through the rest of the houses without wetting himself. He shifted nervously on the sidewalk they were now standing on before gently walking up to Jin, tugging meekly at the skin-tight bandages that hugged his slim body before whispering into his friend's ear.

"J-Jin, I….nng…." he winced as his body weakened slightly and he was forced to cross his legs tightly in front of his friend to hold it in, his cheeks flushing bright red, "I-I really have to go…." He whispered softly into Jin's ear, making the vampire blush brightly, red eyes widening as he looked down at Kero.

"Y-you do? Why didn't you say anything?" he hissed, grabbing Kero's hand and eliciting a soft whimper from the mummy.

"I-I was too s-shy and…I-I…." he stuttered, tears of humiliation stinging the corners of his eyes as he stood before his friend, legs crossed tightly and slightly doubled over. "I-I have to go so bad, Jin….." he whispered, barely audible.

"W-we've gotta get you home!" Jin said quickly, shifting his candy bag to his shoulder so he could pull his friend along. "Y-you can make it, Kero! I promise!" he said, pulling the whimpering blonde along with determination in his eyes. The mummy shuffled along shyly with him, unsure if he could make it all the way back to their house. Kero's house was a block closer to where they were right now, but they were told by their parents to meet back at Jin's house. There was no doubt the blonde would have an accident before they could get to Jin's…

"Mommy, look! That mummy's gonna pee hisself!" a small child nearby laughed, seeing Kero shuffling himself toward home. Jin tensed and glared at the child, who quickly gasped and clung tightly to its mother's leg. Jin grumbled something under his breath before Kero stopped abruptly in the path, letting out a soft whimper and tearing his hand away from Jin's, using it to cup himself between the legs as his slender, wrapped-up legs quivered. He refused to look at his friend, who had paused to take in the sight of little Kero doing everything he could to hold back his urges.

"J-Jin…." He said softly, voice meek and scared, "I-I'm not going to make it…" soft, wet tears rolled down the child's face, but Jin quickly shook his head and grabbed Kero's candy bag from his occupied hand, slinging it over his shoulder as well.

"Come on, don't give up! We're almost there!" he urged, gently pulling on Kero's small hand. Kero allowed himself to be partially dragged to his home, until he was on the front doorstep to his house. "There you go, Kero!" Jin said happily, pushing his friend to the door. "I told you you could make it! It's okay!" Kero looked up at his front door with wide eyes, taking two shuffling steps forward.

"I-I made it….." he whispered softly, before reaching out to open the door and hurry inside. However, when his small hand gripped the handle and moved to turn it, it wouldn't budge. The blonde's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he let out a soft sound of horror, trying harder to open the door. "N-no….." he whimpered, tugging on it, though it was futile. The door was locked. "N-No….no no no….." he whimpered, legs shaking as he couldn't hold it anymore. He let his hand fall from the door in defeat as he let out a soft whine, the stress being too much for his small body. He felt himself beginning to wet himself, a dark stain appearing first on the groin of his bandages and moving downward at an alarming pace, the child letting out choked sobs as he wet himself on his own front porch. The warm, wet liquid ran down his inner thighs and calves, making a pitter-pattering sound as it hit the cement beneath him. Jin watched-wide eyed with a heavy blush on his pale cheeks, as Kero let out a sob and fell to his knees in his own little puddle, a soft hissing sound filling the air as he continued to empty his poor, bulging bladder, his mummy costume ruined. When the soft hiss finally died down, all that could be heard was Kero's soft crying. Slowly, Jin reached out a hand and put it on the small boy's shaking shoulders.

"K-Kero…" he whispered, causing the small boy to flinch, looking up at his crush with wide blue eyes and tear-streaked pink cheeks.

"I-I couldn't…I couldn't…" he stammered, trying to explain himself. He still couldn't believe he had wet himself in front of the only person he'd ever had a crush on… he sniffled loudly as his puddle started to get cold and his bandages got itchy and uncomfortable, but words couldn't describe how surprised he was when Jin knelt down beside him, not touching the puddle he'd made, and gently wrapped his arms around his quivering form.

"Kero….it's okay…" the vampire whispered softly, his cape wrapping around Kero and shielding him from anyone walking by who might've seen. "It wasn't your fault….." he assured him, gently taking Kero's soft cheeks into his gloved hands and wiping his glistening tears away with his thumbs. "You don't have to be embarrassed….in fact….." he smiled softly, leaning in and gently pressing his soft pink lips to his friend's forehead, "I thought it was kinda cute….." he whispered, pulling back. Kero's face was a mixture of shock and happiness, though he was still humiliated. Jin gently reached up and pressed the doorbell to Kero's house, hoping someone would answer soon. They were met by the face of Kero's older sister, Hana, who looked at them both in shock as she saw them. She was a high school student, and therefore stayed home while her brother went trick-or-treating and her parents went to the Watashi's to hand out candy. Kero looked up at her in humiliation, small body quivering.

"O-oh! Kero, let me help…." She said, helping the boy inside as well as Jin and wincing when he dripped slightly onto the wooden floor. "U-um, I can…"

"No, I'll do it." Jin shook his head, interrupting the girl, and taking his head. She nodded slightly, unsure if there was anything she could do to help her brother. "I-I'll clean the porch." she said, having noticed the puddle when she saw Kero outside. Jin gently took his friend to a bathroom, sitting the boy on the closed toilet seat and slowly beginning to unravel the gauze. He was slightly surprised when he noticed the boy had no clothes on underneath, and stopped awkwardly when he got the bandages off to his waist, revealing the boy's soft, pale chest and little pink nipples.

"I-I'll do the rest….." the blonde whispered softly, gently turning away from the boy and slowly unraveling the rest of the wet gauze, putting it in the sink to dry. He walked over to the laundry hamper, still not looking at Jin as he pulled on a pair of soft blue shorts to cover himself.

"I-I'm so sorry….i ruined your Halloween….." he sniffled, unable to bring himself to look at Jin. The vampire shook his head gently, walking over to Kero and wrapping his arms around his small body, pulling the boy against him.

"You didn't ruin anything, Kero…" he whispered, running his fingers through the boy's hair soothingly as he held him. "Like I said, it was kinda…cute." He said softly, making Kero blush.

"Y-you thought I was cute…..?" he whispered softly, peering up at his frind shyly. Jin smiled softly, gently tilting Kero's chin up with the crook of his forefinger and kissed his soft lips gently, whispering gently as they pulled away.

"I still do…."


End file.
